Talk:Angela Moore/@comment-26252274-20150328051213/@comment-25803656-20150424070521
^^^I would say you would be very right about angela being married at this point because one it does look there is a wedding ring on her finger,two it's been 15 years since angela&shawn last saw each other when she was only suppose to be gone for a year,Three Shawn is determined to be a part of maya&katy's life,four i do not think Maya or katy would let shawn go back to angela at all Maya herself said in girl meets master plan that angela&shawn's relationship was doomed from the start,Five we do not even know what happened in those 15 years with angela,six then there's the fact that shawn travels the world writing about places for his travel blog and he does not even know where angela ended up after 15 years Iam sorry to say this but number 6 kind of says to me angela did not bother to stay in contact with shawn in those 15 years which begs me because one he travels the world and hasn't even ran into her up until girl meets hurricane. But mostly number 6 also kind of implies it's very possibly she moved on from shawn. Plus I'd have to say by angela leaving for Europe for a year but being gone for 15 years kind of makes angela a lot like every one who left shawn&even like her own parents. I just had to say it because it's partly true. Now as for why I think Maya cries it's very possible it could be due to Maya's birthday wish coming true that she made in girl meets master plan because somehow according to the writers girl meets hurricane is the continuation of girl meets master plan. Either maya's birthday wish comes true or maybe shawn says something like how he will be a better father figure to Maya then Maya's birthdad was. I have decided that maybe Maya cries because it's either something shawn does or says that makes Maya so happy that she cries. Plus Maya looks up to shawn to take care of her shawn is basically the reason Maya&Katy reconnected as mother&daughter if he wasn't apart of maya&katy's life as a father figure to Maya I'd say katy would probably distance herself Maya yet again if they did not have shawn there to keep them together. Now as for katy and shawn I would go with they are crushing on each other after learning they both have similar pasts and to be honest I can't see the writers putting shawn and angela back together when he is determined to be a part of maya&Katy's life plus there's the fact that I am postive that shawn will not forgive angela for leaving him enough to take her back its possible he will forgive Angela enough to stay friends with her plus Maya would never let shawn make the mistake of getting back together with Angela,Katy would not let Shawn get back with Angela either,just like if Maya's birthdad wanted katy back shawn would not let katy go back to person who left Maya and katy,I only say this for two reasons one reason being if angela is not married and would want shawn back and reason two is Maya trusting shawn to be a better father figure to her than her own birthdad was to her. Plus the writers worked so hard to write a scene where shawn&katy became love interests/Possible crushes so I can not see the writers putting shawn and Angela back together at all.there will still be a reunion between shawn and Angela since the writers said angela appears in girl meets hurricane but instead of a shawn&Angela getting back together as boyfriend/girlfriend reunion it will probably be a Closure reunion that shawn needs in order to move on from Angela(seeing as he wasn't over her by the time Riley was Born,Plus then there's the fact that if Angela is married she will probably tell Shawn that it is time for him to move on from her and be with katy so he can be apart of Katy&Maya's life,but I can see angela also staying friends with Shawn just so they can still see each other but only as friends. I mostly think more friends then a couple for angela and shawn at this point because angela ruined the future she could of had with shawn by leaving him. The only future I see angela&shawn having is just being friends but not anything past that. Where as for katy and shawn I actually see a future I feel like shawn is like the glue that holds Katy&Maya's realtionship together and it could also possible mean Maya could eventually get a half sibling that she actually gets to see if katy&shawn ever end up having a kid together,Plus the writers said Maya&Shawn have a interesting Relationship so that right there kind of seems to imply a step father/Stepdaughter relationship for Shawn&Maya. Plus the writers would not have made riley introduce Maya and shawn on christmas then have riley and cory hatch a plan to put katy&shawn together if shawn was not meant to be Maya's stepfather. Plus Maya is becoming more accepting of the idea of katy&shawn being romantically involved with each other. I can not see the writers destroying everything between katy&shawn in girl meets master plan and everything between Maya&shawn from before that just to put him back together with Angela that would be completely stupid of them to put him back together with Angela. Plus the only way I see the writers putting angela on the show is for a closure reunion scene between him&Angela so he can finally be able to ask angela any un answered questions he has then after that I can see the writers putting katy and Shawn together for Maya to complete her life. I know your idea is just a theory but it's probably a very true theory because it's been 15 years since angela&shawn were last together. And shawn&Angela were only together from seasons 5-7 so only 3 years before she left for Europe. If shawn and Angela were really meant to be together she would not have went to Europe with her dad and left Shawn. I basically think Shawn's life is complete with Katy&Maya in it,they give him the family life he's been looking for the last 15 years. In other words Shawn,Katy&Maya all are meant to be together as a family they complete each other's lives.